2011-06-13 - For the Mortals
This scene was roleplayed 2011-06-13, but takes place the same night as 2011-06-11 - Rage and Shadows. It's fairly late. After a very long day, Elizraim's finally made eir way back home...and, upon reaching the hotel, ey did eir level best to sneak into eir room without encountering anyone. Little difficult in a building full of psychics, though. Elizraim's control over eir emotion is quite good, but nevertheless, little hints of anger might slip out to those nearby. Ey's angry at emself. Safe in eir room, ey sighs, pulling off eir shirt--wincing as ey works one-handed--and then starting to struggle with the top of the hero outfit. And a moment later there's a quite soft, quite polite knock on the door. Of course, Elizraim might sense how hard it is for Terra not to come barging in. Elizraim finally manages to get the top off, giving a little whimper as ey does. And then, a sigh. "Terra..." Ey looks over, waiting for a long moment, and then finally stands, walking over and unlocking the door, then opening it. Eir hair is dyed dark blonde, today, and eir contacts are still in, giving eir eyes a light brown color. If it weren't for the forehead symbol that's now revealed, ey'd be fairly easy to mistake it for a human kid. Eir injuries are pretty obvious from looking...one arm's hanging limp--fractured, but at least it hasn't broken the skin. There's also quite a lot of bruising about. "So, what hit you this time? Need some help with that?" Of course, ey'd be a fool to say no, but ey's generally a rather...proud kid. Elizraim hmphs, turning around and walking back to sit on its bed. The tiny wings on its back--which are thankfully fine--break the illusion of humanity quite nicely. "I...had a plan," ey says, frowning. "However...due to circumstances, I was not able to follow it. I tried something else, and..." Ey sighs, hanging eir head. "It did not go well." A moment later, the regret vanishes and is replaced by stubborn pride. "If I wished your aid I would have asked," ey snaps. "It would get you better faster." But Terra is, of course, capable of not helping. It's hard for her...it always is. She's drawn to help anyone who needs it. Elizraim scowls. "No." Ey looks away, starting to cross its arms in eir usual expression of annoyance, and then gives a small yelp at the pain from moving the injured one. Irritated, ey looks back at her. "No. I wish this pain to teach me to use better tactics in the future. I do not wish it healed. I shall live with it for a while, and then I shall have something to think back on when I feel the urge to do something so stupid once more." "At least let me set it, make sure it doesn't heal crooked on you." With Elizraim's powers, it shouldn't, but at least Terra can do that. "And we all screw up sometimes." Elizraim frowns, watching her for a few moments, but finally nods a little. "I shall allow this...but do not attempt to..." A frown. "...'pull a fast one' is the expression, I think. I shall be wroth." Ey looks away. "I knew better than to approach the thing...yet I still did so. I had enough time to finish my plan, yet I abandoned it. Eym would not be pleased that I risked myself when it was not needed." "I can always kick your butt in the dojo later." Of course, the evidence is that Terra would have a hard time doing so. But she is as good as her word...only moving to set the bone and make sure it's straight. She doubts Eli will take as long to heal as a human would anyway. Elizraim holds still during the process, scowling the entire time and trying (successfully) not to cry at all. A few pained whimpers do escape em, but that's all. "Thank you..." ey says softly as she finishes. "I...apologize for my anger," ey adds, more quietly. Apologizing is always difficult for Elizraim. "I did not mean to yell at you." "I know you're mad with yourself, not me." Actually, Terra suspects it's closer to 'embarrassed'. Elizraim gets a rather pouty look, but finally nods a little. "I am trained to fight tactically and protect myself at all costs. I went against all my training when I did that...it was stupid." Elizraim's admitting error...ey must be upset. "I hope that some time spent like this shall remind me of the consequences for such actions." As much as it is going to kill em to be unable to play instruments until eir arm heals. There's always singing, though. "Elizraim? We all do it sometimes. I've gone charging in to get somebody out without thinking before and gotten burned for it." Seldom literally...Terra is Havenim after all, but... Elizraim hangs eir head, speaking quietly. "That others have done it does not make it less stupid when I do it...nor make it more acceptable. I was trained well. I should not be such a fool. I am supposed to be stronger than this...I was trained not to need to rely on others to protect me. Why then did I fail to defend myself?" "Well. What exactly happened? Maybe I can help some...I'm not a brilliant tactician, but I do know how to fight." As Elizraim knows...the two make remarkably well matched sparring partners. Elizraim shakes eir head. "I...I had a plan. The creature suffered gravely from my powers, even without much effort, so I believed if I put all I had into a blast, it would fall. Or close to it. But if it did not fall, I would be defenseless before it. So, I asked another to stand against it for a while, to weaken it...but that person was knocked aside." Ey lies back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I thought that I had to end the battle quickly, then...but I still felt that more damage needed to be done." Terra nods. "So you were worried what it might do if you didn't knock it out quickly?" Elizraim frowns, considering that. "I...suppose I was. It was powerful, and had unleashed its servants upon the mortals...and...if I tried my plan and it did not work, there would be none left to oppose it." "So. You're mad with yourself because you were more worried about other people being hurt than you?" Silly Elizraim. Elizraim blinks, then scowls at that, and tries to roll over on eir side. Rolling on to the arm gets another nice jolt of pain from it, and ey yelps and rolls back the other way. Which means ey's looking at her instead of away like ey wanted. Irritated, ey glares for a few moments, and then shuts eir eyes. Problem solved. After a few moments, though, that just feels stupid, and ey opens its eyes again. "I...it was not like that! I care for myself first...even Eym taught me to do that in a fight..." "Getting yourself taken out stupidly isn't going to help anyone. But..." She would hug em. But ey'd probably hit her if she did... Elizraim moans, putting eir good hand to eir face. "Oh, by my throne...it was for the mortals. I do not even like them!" Ey sighs, and lets the hand drop. "I know. I...I suppose I just panicked...I did not think straight. I just felt like I had to stop it and I needed to attack fast and hard, and...I stopped paying attention, and I was struck." "Then we'll have to work on that. Just means more practice, right?" Terra almost seems to approve, oddly enough. Elizraim nods, sullenly. Sure, ey'd felt responsibility and been willing to take risks for mortals before, but... "I...I have never panicked like that for someone else..." Ey looks at Terra, and shakes eir head a little. "Please...can you leave me now? I should like to be alone for a time...to rest." Yes...rest, not think about apparent changes in eir attitudes towards life. "And hopefully you'll know better than to do it again. I know how it is." Of course Terra would...she's a healer, it's second nature for her to protect others. Elizraim nods again, sliding up to eir pillow, and shuts eir eyes. Ey's still emanating frustration and general annoyance with the situation, and no small amount of embarrassment. So...eir reply is, again, a bit snippy. "I shall. Lock the door when you leave. I do not wish to see anyone." Terra Black ducks out...and does so. Hopefully ey'll see sense and let her heal em tomorrow. For now, though, she'll leave embarrassed Elizraim alone. For now. Category:Logs